Belief
by xxLightAndDarknessxx
Summary: A year has past since Pitch's attack but now Pitch has plans to get rid of the guardians once and for all. But this time he has an ally on his side.Will Pitch be victorious this time or will his plan fail once more? Read and Review Please.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In a place full of magic and cold lives a man known as North, he guards the wonder in children. Somewhere else lives an energetic guardian that protects your childhood memories named Tooth. In another place lives the feisty guardian of hope, Bunnymund or Bunny for short. Still high in the clouds lives the Sandman or Sandy, guardian of dreams. And the newest member of the group was Jack, a winter spirit, guardian of fun and mischief. While an enemy that brings fear to children known as Pitch lives in his House of Nightmares. All the while one guardian watches over everyone, his name is Man in the Moon.

He chose all five guardians to protect the children of the world. The guardians have recently defeated Pith so now they are free to do what they usually do: North preparing for Christmas (even though it is months away),Tooth colleting lost teeth with her mini fairies, Bunny was having a vacation since Easter was done, Sandy delivering dreams to the children. Leaving Jack to spread his winter old to other places but he was in fact bored. Since summer has come to Burgess where Jaime lived, Jack's first believer now he had no one to talk to since the Guardians were busy bringing joy to the children. Before becoming a guardian, Jack was invisible to the world and was almost always alone but now he had newfound friends and family. But deep under the ground where no light ever touched this place lives the fearsome Pitch. He has been streaming in anger, for he had almost destroyed the guardians but Jack had managed to keep one child to continue believing which in a result destroyed his plan

Now banished into his House of Nightmares (which was more of a prison now) he planned for another way to destroy the guardians. "Yessss" his voice rang through the place _I need an ally. Someone who won't have trouble defeating Jack. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Nightmare King thought hard but could not think of anyone. "Hmm this is going to be tricky." Then an idea popped into his head._ I could take Jack and put someone that is exactly like him in his place. _Pitch shook his head with a frown. _No the guardians are smart someone will notice. I cannot take the chance. No flaws this time_ then he had another idea, his lips curled up into an evil grin. _ Why not make a Jack that works for me to eliminate the other one_ Pitch let out an evil laugh. "That's it!" He quickly got to work. While Pitch is working on his evil master plan a certain bored teen has just finished spreading winter in Japan. He stopped near North Korea to take a rest. _Now what to do _Jack sighed. No sooner had he thought that he found some kids making a snowman. After lots of time rolling the snowball in the snow did they agree to take a break. Jack smiled as they collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. A mischievous smile crept onto Jack's face as he watched the kids get up.

Soon he targeted one of the kids, made a snowball and blew into it turning it into a light shade of blue. He looked at the kids and threw it at the boy he targeted earlier. The boy looked around trying to find out who threw and spotted one of his friends instead. He quickly made a snowball and threw it at his friend. "Hey, what was that for, Davian?" his friend shouted. "For hitting me with the snowball!" Davian yelled back. No sooner had he said that his friend shot him. "Oh, it's on." Davian challenged. Soon a snowball fight was raging between all of them. Jack smiled at his accomplishment but it soon faded. He was remembering back to when he started a snowball fight between Jamie and his friends. _I should go visit him even in the heat. _ Soon Jack was off to Jamie's house. Luckily, it was nighttime the only time of day when it wasn't so hot but it still left Jack sweating. He was next to Jamie's window and tapped it to wake Jamie up. Jamie woke up, rubbing his eyes and yawned as he sat up. He turned to see Jack outside his window and jumped out of bed, all sleepiness erased. He opened the window to let Jack inside.

"Jack, I can't believe you came to visit in the summer" "Well believe it cause I'm here" Jack replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Soon Jamie was blabbering about all he had been doing in the summer like going to the pool and watching movies. Meanwhile, Jack was fanning himself like an old lady with Jaime's notebook. Jamie noticed and turned up the air conditioner. Jack felt a little better but knew he had to leave soon since summer was not his weather, literally. "Well, I have to go soon since it's too hot here" Jack said with a smile. Jaime's excited face became sad. "Don't worry, Jaime I'll be back when the weather cools down." Jack told Jaime. "I'm going to miss you, Jack," Jamie said sadly while hugging Jack. "Me too, Jaime" Jack replied, hugging Jaime back. Jack was soon out of Jaime's room and headed to visit an old friend.

Meanwhile, North was telling a yeti to repaint the guitar red since it was his favorite color. He headed back to his private office to continue working for his surprise gift for Jack. No sooner had he closed the door that a yeti burst into his workshop. "What is it now/" he asked the yeti in his thick Russian accent. The yeti told North in his own language that he spotted something flying toward the North Pole asking if they should shoot it down. "Fine" North said absentmindedly as he started to work on Jack's surprise. The yeti left North to his work and told the yetis in control of protecting the Pole to shoo down the flying object.

Jack was growing anxious as he saw the North Pole coming into view_. I wonder what North is up to now since he is always full of surprises._ No sooner had he said that, a giant snowball was heading towards him. Jack managed to barely dodge it as another was being shot at him. _This is a new way to greet me. _Jack was now using his staff as a baseball bat to send them back to the shooters. North was working on a delicate part of the gift when "BOOM!". Snow covered North's window and North had dropped his project on the floor and looked sadly down to see his hard work shattered pieces of ice. Now North was mad, he stormed into the defense bay of the place. He saw yetis hard at work loading giant snowballs into the cannons. "Do you have a visual on the intruder" North boomed. The yetis nodded pointing at the screen. The screen showed Jack quickly dodging the snowballs thrown at him. North laughed and ordered the yetis to stop shooting. Jack then noticed the shooting had stopped.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He quickly flew toward the Pole hoping he wouldn't be shot again. Once he landed on the ground just outside the Pole door, two strong arms held him in a bear hug. "Jack, long see no time" North greeted him while mixing up the old saying. Yeah me too" Jack replied to North. "Come in come in I believe you have much to tell me." North commented as he walked back into the Pole with Jack trailing behind. "Hey North, can you tell me why I was being the target practice?" North gave a nervous chuckle and said, "Well, the yetis thought you were intruder so they shoot." "Good 'cause I just LOVE being shot at" Jack stated sarcastically. "You do?" North said with a surprised look. "No" Jack replied. "But you just said-" North was cut off. "I didn't…ugh…you know what never mind but I don't like being shot at okay?" Jack replied grumpily. "Young immortals these days are so confusing." North muttered under his breath.

"So what brings you to the Pole, Jack?" "Oh, you know just visiting, seeing what you've been doing and stuff." Jack replied. "Dingle" North's voice boomed. Soon an elf appeared by his side. "Get us some cookies and no eating the cookies." North ordered. The little elf quickly left to get some cookies. "So Jack how have you been?' "I've been alright just a little bored that's why I decided to stop by" Jack stated. "You are always welcomed at the Pole or mostly." North replied, thinking about the accident a few moments ago. Soon they were in the Globe room with Dingle waiting impatiently to give them the cookies so he could leave. "Thank you, Dingle" North said. The elf started to walk away when North yelled, "Dingle, come back." The elf groaned and came back. "Here to thank you, old friend." North bent down to hand Dingle a cookie and whispered into the elf's ear. "Don't let the other elves know, okay?" The elf nodded and quickly left the room. Now the two guardians were alone. It was quiet for a while as they munched on the delicious steaming chocolate chip cookies. When suddenly….


End file.
